brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Omega X.23/Lego Ninjago Episode 23: The Island Of Darkness ** SPOILER ALERT!!**
First, before I say anything that spoils the mystery and ruins Lego's effort to keep everything under wraps, let me ask you this question: Do you want to know about episode 23? If no, please don't come back to this page again, because I'm about to reveal everything about episode 23. If yes, please read on! EDIT!!! PART ONE OF THE EPISODE IS NOW READY FOR VIEWING At: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvncvYSSsr4&feature=youtu.be EDIT!!! PART TWO OF THE EPISODE IS NOW READY FOR VIEWING AT: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9v7u15LN81c&feature=youtu.be EDIT!!! PART THREE OF THE EPISODE IS NOW READY FOR VIEWING AT: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Po2UfSlVK4&feature=youtu.be The episode begins with Sensei Wu sleeping and snoring. The camera pans upwards to the rotating fan overhead, and flashes to the face of the celestial clock, and back with Sensei suddenly waking up. The next scene shows the forest of the Dark Island and a Stone Army vehicle emerging from the forest. The vehicle bears some resemblance to the Samurai Bike, but has some differences as well. The Stone Scout looks through a telescope and looks around. Seeing nothing of interest, the vehicles retreats back. The camera then pans to a corner that the Samurai Scout did not notice and reveals Kai lying down. Seeing that the vehicle has retreated, he rushes back to the ninjas camp and informs them that the entire island is full of the Stone Army. Cole remarks that he hates lying around and doing nothing and wants to fight them. Zane warns him not to do so as they can't defeat the army and it is unwise to start a fight they can't finish. Sensei enters and explains that's why they must find the Temple Of Light. Next, Misako unrolls a scroll and explains that if the ninjas find the Temple Of Light, it will give them their pure elemental powers to destroy the Army. She also states that once the Green Ninja finds the instrument of peace, he will strike it and will invok the power of the Golden Dragon, an ancient fighting style only practiced by the Ultimate Spinzitzu Master aka the First Spinzitzu Master. Seeing the ninjas dumbstruck-ed, Llyod teased them "Jealous?" When asked by the ninjas what's the catch, Sensei Wu replies that the Temple of Light could be anywhere on the island and the only lead they have is a medallion, which Dr Juilen explains that when the three holes in the medallion matches up, it will reveal the location of the Temple Of Light. When the ninjas decided to start their search, Llyod is banned access from joining them. Llyod asked "Seriously? Are we still doing this?" and was teased back by Jay "Jealous?". Dr Juilen says that he may need some help in building some vehicles that may give them a fighting chance. Sensei Wu warns the ninjas that they must not be spotted. And a little humor here as well. The camera then pans towards Garmadon's camp. A Samurai Warrior enters the Throne Room carrying a container filled with black slime. He makes a few grunts, and a four-armed red warrior translates it. He reveals that this slime is the darkest mater on the island and had lost some warriors in the Pit Of Eternal Darkness while mining for this substance. Garmadon then remarks: "Well, tell him that I might as well throw him in myself! I still need more of this for my Super Weapon!" After they retreated back, the Overlord approaches Garmadon and tells him that he senses the ninjas on the island, much to Garmadon's surprise. Next, the camera zooms out and shows the ninjas approaching Garmadon's camp. Zane spots the falcon and insists on retrieving it despite Sensei's orders. Next, Sensei Wu and Misako helps out with Dr Juilen to build Cole's Power Drill. Next, Misako also reveals more about her past with Garmadon to Llyod. Next, it shows Sensei Wu exploring the forest. Upon hearing rumbling, he hides as a Stone Army vehicle stops near him. They spotted him but Misako and Llyod manages to defeat them with the help of Sensei. Zane is hiding near the hut containing the falcon but cannot retrieve it due to guards in the hut. The other ninjas are getting impatient, and while Jay was toying with the medallion, he realizes that the top of a mountain matches with the holes. Thus they discovered the location of the Temple Of Light. Desperate to get going, the other ninjas decided to help Zane and enters the camp to get him out. Zane finally manages to get the falcon but is perused by the guards, while being noticed by Lord Garmadon. Finally, the ninjas got cornered on a bridge with guards at both ends, desperately finding a way out. Lord Garmadon casually got a cup of popcorn and sits back. When the bridge snaps and falls, the ninjas use Spinzitzu and manages to escape via a crane hanging above. They ran towards their camp and notified everyone. Dr Juilen shows them the Drill and Nya adds that there is a surprise at the back in the trunk. All five ninjas hopped into the drill and they started towards the mountain, perused by enemy vehicles. Several 'scout vehicles' and a vehicle that looks like the new SW set(I've no idea what's it's called). It's four legged with a cannon on top. They barely escaped with Cole activating the drilling function and erupted from the ground at the foot of the mountain. Seeing that the army is still perusing them, Kai decides to check out what Nya packed. A large red metal container popped out of the trunk and gradually rises to become a robot. Kai exclaims: "I LOVE MY SIS!!" He hopped onto the robot and faces the first Samurai Bike and says "Hey! You're first! And guess what you get? A little this!" He lifted the entire bike and hurled it away. He turns towards the other bikes. The drivers blinked. He jumped and crashed two bikes, causing them to erupt in flames. The other vehicle retreated and put out the flames with an action usually associated with a dog peeing. Seeing that they had only defeated a small number of them, Kai tells the others to hop onto the robot and the robot started climbing, with the bikes behind them(Who knew that the bikes could go up a vertical slope?) As the bikes are catching up, Kai activates a grappling hook function and manages to get to the top. But all they see are small cliffs. Kaii hurls a large boulder down the cliff, knocking into the bikes,in order to buy time. The ninjas started to explore their surroundings. Now, for the CLIMAX OF THE EPISODE! Llyold is the first to reach the top, facing him is a gigantic structure, a temple. He exclaims: "The Temple Of Light!" The doors of the Temple swung open. The ninjas step in. The pictures on the walls attracted their attention. Much to their amazement, the pictures depicts their story! Everything from finding the Bounty to fighting the Devourer. And even depicts them staring at the wall at that moment! The Samurai General declares war against the ninjas and started making their way to the Temple. In the temple, Llyod discovers that the floor is painted with the ninja's symbols. In the middle of the room is a symbol of a dragon. The ninjas stand at their symbols and brace themselves for something to happen. But nothing did. Then Llyod remembered Misako saying that when the green ninja finds the instrument of peace, he will strike it. He spots a giant bell right above where he was standing. He asked "Ready?" and hits the bell. The roof of the Temple shook and emitted light into its surroundings. The bell suddenly shone bright light onto Llyod. Zane shouts 'Don't Move!'. A light beam shone down onto Llyod and reflected off his visor onto a crystal. The light reflected off the crystal and hit another. Soon, the entire room is criscrossed with beams. One beam hit a pillar and it glowed bright. Kai, who was standing near it, immediately transformed into his new suit, while holding a dragon hilt. Soon, all the ninjas had transformed into their new suits, all holding a hilt. Suddenly blades emerged out of the hilts based on their elements. Llyod is suspended in the light beam and started turning. The ninjas sent their powers to Llyod via the blades. He glowed bright and a golden dragon momentarily appeared, and then disappeared. Llyod landed on the ground, now in his new suit (He is NOT golden) while the Stone Army marched into the Temple. Now with their elemental powers, the ninjas manages to defeat them with ease, and Cole, with a touch of humor, dances to the King of Pop's famous tune. At last, Llyod summons the power of the Golden Dragon and forces the army to retreat. A golden dragon appeared on the roof of the Temple and roars. Sensei Wu and the others witnessed it and knew that they had succeeded and they celebrated. At the celestial clock, Lord Garmadon demands to know why the Stone Army is not indestructible. The overlord replies that the ninjas had grown stronger, but once the celestial clock strikes zero, his weapon will be complete and there is nothing the ninjas could do to stop him from recreating Ninjago in his image. The camera zooms into the face of the clock, as the hour hand ticks to zero..... P.S.: Stay tuned as I reveal a few things about the next episode 24! Regards, Omega X Category:Blog posts